


Kiss

by SpookyMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/M, New Year's Kiss, Party, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: She couldn’t say ‘no’, when he asked to come to this party.Temari didn't expect this New Year's Eve party to turn into a breathtaking kiss by a stranger.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Prince - "Kiss"

_~*~*~*~_

_Don't have to be rich_

_To be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool_

_To rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign_

_I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

_~*~*~*~_

She didn’t know how she got into this mass of people, gathered at this place she had never been before, sipping on her Gin Tonic. The music was drumming in her ears, mixing together with the sounds of laughter and the various noises of the other guests. 

The night had just started and she hoped she got drunk faster than the boy in the leather jacket, who announced he would undress for the girls. Obviously he had drunk too much already. Amused she saw a girl with long dark blue hair approaching him.

“HINATA!” The boy screeched and gave the girl a broad hug.

Temari scanned the room for an escape route. She needed to get out of this room and take a breath. It was hard to be the most sober at this party.

She saw her baby brother chatting with his friend. The blond guy who had invited Gaara and his siblings to this New Year’s eve party without knowing them. His name was Naruto if she remembered correctly. She wasn’t sure if she could stand a whole evening with him and all of his eerie friends. But it was so important for her brother to make new ones.

They moved to this town a few months ago with the start of the new winter semester. After moving here Gaara had started at university, while she had taken over her first job. Kankuro also had made some sacrifices and decided to finish his master in engineering in Konoha for the sake of their brother.

It was a week or two when Gaara came home from university, glowing with happiness, telling her and Kankuro about his new friend.

She couldn’t say ‘no’, when he asked to come to this party. Maybe ending this awful year with a bang was better, than the three of them sitting alone in their house. As a boy dressed in a green jumper - and tights in the same colour - with orange leg-warmers suddenly jumped in front of her to ask if she wanted to sing karaoke, she started to reconsider this decision.

She really needed to get out of this room or she would kill that boy.

Talking about bangs, her eyes catched the sight of her other brother flirting with a girl. She had a striking hair colour that reminded her of cherry blossoms. Kankuro should also drink slower. Snorting she took the last sip of her drink, made a beeline for two beers, stepped outside on the porch and jumped down onto the smooth grass.

_Why was everyone having fun except her?_

When she looked back through the window all the others seemed to enjoy themselves.

There was this kid who munched on potato chips the whole evening, laughing about something this stunning beautiful girl with long blond hair said. Another girl with two buns on her head tried to prevent the green jumper from making a mess. He stumbled into a boy with black hair and an annoyed expression on his face, spilling his drink all over his hand. 

Temari didn’t know if she ever wanted to meet those people again. She couldn’t stand them one evening. Hopefully Gaara wouldn’t invite them over. Naruto was loud and intense enough.

She smelled a hint of weed and turned her head into that direction. A guy with a trench coat and sunglasses - this was so unbelievably weird - was standing near a wall and sharing his ziggy with two other boys. One of them was wearing a crop top and the other one had long, brown hair and a bandana on around his head.

 _What kind of freak show was this?_

She should talk with Gaara about his blond friend and his even weirder companions.

_Were they all in the same university?_

“Troublesome, isn’t it?” said a voice behind her.

She leaped forward and squealed. The voice chuckled.

_Talking about weird people._

“Do you think it is funny to scare me?” she asked, turning around.

“Until I saw your angry face I thought it was at least amusing.”

She had seen this guy before. His stupid hair was gathered as a high pony tail on his head and he looked so bored and tired, that she was asking herself if he was dragged to this party like her. He was friends with that potato chips kid and she had seen him talking with that girl with that long blond hair.

“Shouldn’t you be inside with your girlfriend? I’m sure she already misses you.”

“Girlfriend?” He frowned.

“That blond model.”

“You mean Ino.” He sighed and put his hands inside the pockets of his pants. “She isn’t my girlfriend. She is more like my sister. But that does not stop her from forcing me to kiss her on New Year's. Drunk Ino is unpredictable.”

Temari laughed because he looked so miserable. She didn’t even know his name yet, but she started to like him.

“You seem to enjoy my misery,” he said and put a hand on his neck. “I didn’t even want to be here in the first place. It’s such a drag to be friends with Naruto.”

“That makes two of us.”

“You know Naruto?” He cocked an eyebrow and widened his eyes.

“Not me, but my brother. He started studying this year and met him at university. And since we are new in town I thought it was a good idea to go to this party.”

Loud cheering was heard from inside the house. Temari saw the boy in the green jumper throwing a... _chair_?

“Those idiots,” she muttered as the chair was tossed on the table with the alcohol.

“Indeed,” the boy besides her agreed. “Good thing you have the last two beer. Seems we have to hide.”

“When did I say I will share my beer with you?”

“We can trade. If you smoke I can offer you a cigarette.”

“Okay, stranger. But first I want to know your name.”

“Shikamaru. And yours?”

“Temari.”

They shook hands and she realised how cold it was outside. His hand felt warm and smooth. It was a nice hand.

She had a coat but it was inside. End of December the temperatures were much colder when she knew of her hometown.

“You are cold,” he noticed. “I would offer you my jacket, but as you can see I don’t have it with me. And if I am honest I don’t want to go back inside.”

“Do I look like a damsel in distress?” she asked teasingly. 

“No, more the opposite," he answered smugly.

Temari shook her head in disbelief. This boy seemed to be a smart-ass.

She gave him a beer, while he fumbled in his pockets, gave her a cigarette and lit it. After the first drag she felt much better. She occasionally smoked at parties because of the company and it seemed this time she had been lucky.  
  
“So tell me, how did you get dragged to this party?” 

Shikamaru got hold of two garden chairs and while the party inside the house continued, they just talked. The two beers soon were empty but he shared his secret stock he had hidden inside a flower tub.

Temari enjoyed listening to his voice. He had this relaxed, calming attitude and made her feel good.

“You never were at the beach?” 

“Never,” she agreed and rubbed her hands together. 

Shikamaru suddenly grabbed them. 

“We should go inside. Your hands got colder.” 

Temari swallowed hard. Again she marveled the smoothness and the warmth of his hands. His skin felt so good against hers and she knew that she shouldn’t be so confused because of this. She barely knew Shikamaru and yet he had such an impact on her. This splendid feeling wandered further to her stomach. She would have fooled herself if she hadn’t described it as butterflies. 

"Shikamaru!"

Both snapped their heads into the direction of that voice. He let go of her hands.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked and groaned.

"It's almost midnight! Come in!"

"I need to finish my cigarette."

Naruto threw a "You should skip this habit" to Shikamaru and disappeared into the house.

Shikamaru groaned again and lifted himself out of the chair.

"Do you really want to go back to them?" Temari wanted to know with a hint horror in her voice. "Don't forget Ino, who wants to snog you."

"You are such a mean woman," he responded. "But what should we do?"

"Hide outside until the party's over?" she suggested and made him laugh.

"They will find us."

"So what is your plan?"

"Ino will only let me off the hook if I kiss another girl."

She saw the blush on his cheeks and his hand grabbed his neck again. A sign of his embarrassment. But Temari liked to see him flustered. It was kind of sweet.

"You could kiss me."

"You...I... _what_?"

Temari snickered. "Shikamaru, you are not the first man I kiss on New Year's Eve. And you are quite handsome. It could be worse."

"Compared to who?" he asked, interested with a glare in his eyes.

"That guy with the bowl cut and the green jumper."

"That hurt."

He was grabbing his chest on his left side as if it hurt for real. He was so bad at acting, she threw her head back and laughed loudly. She hadn't expected this turn of events and it made her heart feel light.

"My offer stays the same. We can kiss," she said wiping the tears of laughter off her eyes.

To underline her offer she raised from the chair and went nearer to him. His face was mere centimetres away and she was amazed by the warm colour of his eyes, and his long lashes. He was a bonny man and she would definitely not regret kissing him.

“And you won’t kill me if I kiss you?” he asked hoarsely.

She crossed her arms gently behind his back, while he touched her waist, pulling her to him. Temari had difficulties breathing because he looked at her so intense, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Her hand touched his chin, following his jawline. He took her hand, entwining their fingers.

Loud cheering was heard from the houses surrounding them and the first fireworks exploded above.

Shikamaru leaned down to her, whispering: "Happy New Year, Temari.”

She wasn’t prepared for his gentle but demanding kiss. His lips, his tongue, his hair on his head trapped in her tight grip - _when did her hand go up there?_ \- she got lost in it.

He knew how to kiss. 

She had kissed a lot of people in her life. The first tries with her best friend at summer camp or the boy she was so in love with at the age of sixteen.

But this?

It was so overwhelming and couldn’t be compared to all the kisses she had shared before. She felt like on fire, wanting to touch him, kiss him not just on his lips, but explore his whole body. 

They parted, both panting heavily.

The fireworks were still rustling and banging, interrupted by singing people. 

She spared a short glance to the house. Nobody was in the living room and she suggested they went outside on the street.

“This was...unexpected,” she said. 

He searched with his hand for hers and she let him be.

“I know this is the wrong order, but are you interested in a date with me?” Shikamaru asked, squeezing her fingers slightly.

She leaned forward, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Only if we continue kissing,” she said and winked.

He laughed and pulled her in a hug kissing the top of her head.

“You are trouble.”

She hadn’t suggested her New Year would start with a bang. 

When Shikamaru leaned down, kissing her again, she was sure there were worse ways to start a year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish all who are reading this a Happy New Year! My hopes are high that the next year starts better than the last one. Please stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> This year was a wild ride and with this oneshot I reached 300 k of words I wrote/translated within six months. 
> 
> I am happy I got to know a lot of you through your comments, interactions on twitter, tumblr or discord. Writing fanfiction helped me to get through this year and kept my mind busy.
> 
> Thanks for every kudo, bookmark, comment or recommendation! I love you all. ❤️
> 
> (And yes I planned that this oneshot has 2020 words 😁 )


End file.
